Psyco Psyker
by Theswarmlord
Summary: A librarian with a pet hierodul,A Dakka obsesed ork and a tyranid warrior on Mobius With a Daemon Prince Later


**Psycho Psyker**

Characters

Librarian Samuel-Tyran Warriors 6th company

Fluffy the Barbed Hierodule-Samuel's Pet and ride

Inquisitor Morseib-Tyranid Expert

Mek Dakka MekDakkaz-Insane Ork Mek

Tyrex-tyranid warrior/inquisitorial operative

Daemon Prince Melin Merth

Story start

"Inquisitor Morseib, Sir. The Warriors still will not give us their Hierodule stating "It's ours get your own."Sir." "Contact them and tell them this "If they will not give us the Hierodule then they must either release it or be branded as traitors." That should persuade them persuade them to hand it over" "Sir sending message now Sir." "Sir their sending a response. Response reads as follows "Can we release the tamer of the Hierodule to make sure it doesn't kill anything?" "Only if they tell us the planet they intend to release the two of them and who is to go with the Hierodule." "Sir their response Sir. It says they are going to release the Hierodule in the custody of Librarian Samuel on planet Mobius in another galaxy Sir." "I know that planet, it is filled with humanoid creatures. Why there of all places...Very well tell them that this Samuel and the Hierodule may go and no one else."

On the Warriors Battle Barge _Emperor's Flaming Sword..._

We arrive to see one of the strangest scene's in the Emperor's realm. A Hierodule is sitting on a large brass plate in front of a Librarian who appears to be training it to do tricks. "Good boy now...Roll over."The Hierodule proceeds to roll right to the left edge to the right edge. "Good boy here you go a treat" The librarian the proceeds to toss a dog biscuit the size of the librarian himself to the Hierodule. The Hierodule proceeds to devour the biscuit. In a matter of seconds the biscuit is nothing more than crumbs. At that moment the vox blares out a message "Will Librarian Samuel Please report to the bridge, the captain would like to speak to you. Oh, and please bring your pet, we do not want it eating the servitors." The librarian looks at the vox sighs, looks at the Hierodule and says "Why now of all times...Must be important, the captain knows I am training Fluffy today" With that he whistles to Fluffy and they both walk to the bridge.

A few minutes later...

"So, let me get this straight you're sending me and Fluffy to some planet I haven't even heard of because some inquisitor said so?" "Yes." Monstrous sigh from Samuel "Why there?" "Because there are artefacts on the planet infused with the power of Chaos and I want you to destroy them." "Ok. Can I bring some friends?" "Who are your friends?" "Dakka MekDakkaz, Insane Ork Mek." "WHY DO YOU WANT TO BRING ALONG AN **INSANE** ORK MEK!" "Cause he's funny." Captain face palms "I'll talk to the inquisitor now get packed" "Yes Sir."

On Some Random World in the Galactic East

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" "Uh...Mek whyz u shoutin waaaaagh?" "Coz I feelz like it. Now shud upz and get back to work." "Right Mek." "Uh...Mek wotz I supposed to do gain?" At this point a grot starts flying for several miles before landing in the enemy clans dung pit. "Stupid grotz shuda knowns betta then ta mess wiv Dakka MekDakkaz greatest Mek Eva. A light stars blinking somewhere in the workshop. "Now what could datz be..." He lumbers of to the light and sees his komputa is flashing meaning he has warp-mail. The message reads as follows:

Mek were going to Mobius pack your ammo and step outside.

Librarian Samuel

"We iz goin were? Ah Zog it ah need ta get some crates and some metal..."at this point we leave the ork to get packing and return to the good inqusitor

"HE WANTS TO **WHAT**!" "Sir also the response says that the librarian will not go unless permission is granted." "Ughh...Alright grant access only if he allows Tyrex to go with him." "Sir"

On the battle barge we see Samuel wearing one of those Hawaiian flower shirts over his armour and wearing a straw hat sitting inside a thunderhawk sipping a coke and reading a magazine.

"Samuel, the only way Dakka can come with you is if you allow an inquisitorial operative with you." "Fine, whose this operative?" "I am." The captain turns to see a tyranid warrior walking to the thunderhawk, what was more startling was the rosette around his neck and the bolt pistol at his hips. "Who the FUCK are you?" "Tyrex Inquisitorial operative" "Alright get on lets go."

An hour later they have picked up Dakka and were heading to Mobius...


End file.
